1988
1988 is a year according to the Christian era . Contents [ hide ] * 1 Events * 2 Music ** 2.1 Pop Music ** 2.2 Classical music *** 2.2.1 Premières * 3 References * 4 Visual arts * 5 Architecture * 6 Born * 7 Deceased * 8 Weather Extremes in Belgium Events [ edit ] * (In 1989 ) In Belgium , the third constitutional position. The Brussels-Capital Region gets a Council and a Government . The Communities have greater powers, including education . The Regions receive include transport and public works. ; January * 1 - In the Netherlands, the new Media Act enters into force. In the Media Act provides inter alia that the regional broadcasters which are at present part of the NOSwill continue independently. Furthermore, from 1 January spun Facility Management in the NIS as Dutch Broadcasting Production Company . Furthermore startsMedia Commission with its work. * 1 - Thirty years after the nuclear disaster at Windscale (now Sellafield) in 1957 the secret documents be made public, and that its severity was deliberately concealed clear. * 2 - The Dutch television program The First Best with Walter Tiemessen and Tom Blom sends the first direct domino broadcast from. It is the second time a Dutchdomino record achieved, now with 1,382,101 toppled dominoes. * 22 - There are six dead in the Paris-Dakar rally , including the Dutchman Kees Loeve Are the DAF -vrachtwagenteam. * 24 - Steffi Graf wins her first Australian Open . In the final in Melbourne beats the West German tennis star her American colleague Chris Evert 6-1 and 7-6. * 29 - Throughout Netherlands telephone traffic is disrupted as probably try a few million people at the same time calling the TV studio where the jury of theSoundmixshow located. ; February * 10 - In Bophuthatswana beat South African troops a military coup down. South Africa, the region since 1977 by a recognized independence forced on any country, put Lucas Mangope again in his role as president. * 28 - At the Winter Olympics in Calgary ( Canada ) wins skater Yvonne van Gennip gold in the 5000 meters. Thus her total to three gold medals at these games. ; April * 4 - The television Netherlands 3 begins regular broadcasts. The commercial radio station Radio 10 begins its broadcast and can be heard via a U-turn construction in the Netherlands. * 6 - Police arrest Ferdi Elsas , the murderer of Ahold's CEO Gerrit-Jan Heijn and finds some evidence the remains of Heijn in the woods near Renkum * 12 - The US pate Office grants patent on a mouse with genetic technology is manipulated. * 14 - End of the Soviet -bezetting of Afghanistan . * 16 - The Israeli Sayeret Matkal commando kills in Tunis , the 53-year-old leader and vice president of the PLO Khalil Al-Wazir, better known as Abu Jihad. * 23 - Jelle Nijdam win the 23th edition of Dutch only cycling classic , the Amstel Gold Race . * 28 - Aloha Airlines Flight 243 hit in the air by a severely damaged part of the roof flying off by explosive decompression . A stewardess is sucked by the sudden pressure off the plane and dies. Despite the enormous damage the pilot knows yet the unit to gain ground. * 29 - The Boeing 747-400 makes its first test flight. ; May * 1 - The speed limit on the Dutch motorway will be increased from 100 km / h to 120 km / h. * 11 - Piet den Boer scored for KV Mechelen scored the only goal in Strasbourg during the final against the Dutch Ajax to the European Cup Winners Cup * 13 - The American trumpeter Chet Baker falls out the window of his hotel on the Prins Hendrikkade in Amsterdam, probably under the influence of drugs. He was killed instantly. * 25 - PSV wins in Stuttgart the European Cup for National Champions by the Portuguese Benfica defeat on penalties. * 27 - The second part of the Flevolijn officially opens: Almere Buiten-Lelystad Centrum. ; June * 1 - In Corsica , a file of force. * 1 - football club KRC Genk is formed from a merger of Thor Waterschei and FC Winterslag. * 21 - The Dutch football team defeats in Hamburg , Germany 2-1 in the loaded semi-finals of the European Championship in 1988. * 25 - Netherlands wins in Munich, the European Football Championships in the final to the Soviet Union to defeat 2-0. Goal Scorers his captain Ruud Gullit and top scorer Marco van Basten . ; July * 6 - In the North Sea it is oil platform Piper Alpha hit by a series of explosions that cause a serious fire. If a red torch rice from the platform at sea with above thick clouds of smoke. Of the 232 people, who are present on the platform, there are only 73 to be saved. There are a lot of deaths and serious injuries. An American specialist is hired to extinguish this fire. The successful Red Adair only after more than three weeks. * 6 - Carlos Salinas wins fraudulent presidential elections in Mexico by the leftist candidate Cuauhtémoc Cárdenas Solórzano . * 6 - After 88 years of the spring Anna Jacobapolder to Zijpe taken out of service. The opening of the Philipsdam has become redundant. * 24 - The Spanish cyclist Pedro Delgado won the 75th edition of the Tour de France . ; August * 8 - A mass demonstration in Rangoon for democracy in Burma turns into a bloodbath when the army opened fire on the demonstrators. An estimated three thousand people killed. * 10 - Matt Biondi sharpens at the Olympics in Seoul his own world record in the 100m freestyle until 48.42. The old record (48.74) stood since June 24 1986 on behalf of the American swimmer . * 15 - Disclosure of the Indian Monument (The Hague) in The Hague by Queen Beatrix . * 16 - Two robbers of a bank in Germany Gladbeck take during their flight several people hostage . The drama ends on August 18 when the police intervenes. Three people are killed. * 17 - President Zia ul-Haq of Pakistan is in a plane crash killed. A stop is not excluded. * 25 - A huge fire destroyed part of the historic center of Lisbon . * 28 - A plane crash at Ramstein Air Base during an air show at cost 67 lives. * 29 - In the passport affair concludes the parliamentary committee of inquiry that the Dutch Ministry of Foreign Affairs itself has the most to blame for the failure of the expensive non-susceptible to fraud passport.The Deputy Foreign Minister Rene van der Linden and Defense Minister Wim van Eekelen resign following the damning report. ; September * 12 - Mats Wilander lost Ivan Lendl off after 157 weeks as number one in the world of tennis professionals . * 14 - On the A7 highway, the last otter killed in the Netherlands. * 29 - Launch of Space Shuttle Discovery ( STS-26 ), the first space shuttle flight since the disaster of the Challenger ; October * 9 - In Belgium there are municipal elections . * 23 - Niels Stensen is beatified by Pope John Paul II . ; November * Benazir Bhutto wins the general election in Pakistan, the largest number of seats and prime minister. * 8 - George Bush. defeats his Democratic candidate against Michael Dukakis in the US presidential election . * 22 - In the Biesbosch are beavers evicted comes from the Elbe area. They are the first beavers in the Netherlands since the species became extinct in the 19th century here. * 24 - Publication in the Leeuwarder Courant of an article about the moron Jolanda Venema with a photo in which she is seen naked chained to the wall, caused a shock in the Netherlands draws attention to abuses in psychiatric nursing. ; December * 1 - First World Aids Day * 7 - Armenia hit by a heavy earthquake . The quake had a magnitude of 6.9 on the Richter scale and there are at least 25,000 deaths. * 9 - At the beginning of the Intifada : Resisting Israel in the occupied territories , military response from Israel. * 9 - The French cosmonaut Jean-Loup Chrétien makes a spacewalk as the first non-Russian or -Amerikaan. * 19 - The Vlaardingen medical care center 's Bolderkar finds that in seven months, fourteen of the 50 treated infants were victims of sexual abuse . Because the evidence was based on the 'anatomically correct' dolls, all suspects went free. * 21 - 270 people are killed when an airplane during Pan Am Flight 103 explodes and crashes in Lockerbie ( Scotland ) ; without date * The University of Utrecht is founded. * The Roman Catholic Church authorizes a number of scientists to a fiber from the Shroud of Turin to catch for scientific research. * A start is made with the construction of Euro Disney, later Disneyland Resort Paris . * In the Netherlands, keeping veal crate is prohibited. * Radical Muslim group Al Qaeda was founded by Osama bin Laden . edit music edit Best singles in 1988: # Womack & Womack - Teardrops # Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes - (I've had) The Time of My Life # Glenn Medeiros - Nothing's gonna change my love for you # Eddy Grant - Gimme hope Jo'anna # Salt-n-Pepa - Push it # Yazz and the Plastic Population - The only way is up # Toto - Stop Loving You # The Pasadenas - Tribute (right on) # Eric Clapton - Wonderful tonight # Sam Brown - Stop # Devil Inside INXS Top-selling albums in the Netherlands: # Fleetwood Mac - Tango in the Night # Toto - The Seventh One # U2 - Rattle and hum # Dire Straits - Money for nothing # Tracy Chapman - Tracy Chapman # Sting - ... Nothing like the sun # INXS / Wet Wet Wet / Robert Cray - 3x Gold # Dire Straits - Brothers in arms # Terence Trent D'Arby - Introducing the Hardline According to Terence Trent D'Arby # Soundtrack - Dirty Dancing Classical music [ edit ] Premieres [ edit ] * March 11 : William Bolcom : Capriccio * May 21 : Brenton Broad Stock : Symphony No. 1. * August 2 : Leonardo Balada : Reflejos under the working title Music for strings and flute * August 19 : Uuno Klami : Swirls, Act 1 * August 27 : Frank Bridge : There is a willow grows aslant a brook in an adaptation of Benjamin Britten for viola and piano * October 26 : Kalevi Aho : Insect Symphony (No. 7). * November 22 : Erkki-Sven Tüür : Symphony No. 2. edit * The Egyptian writer Naguib Mahfouz received the Nobel Prize for Literature * Koos Schuur receive Tollens Price * Satanic verses ( The Satanic Verses ) by Salman Rushdie . * A brief history of time of Stephen Hawking . * Leon Uris wrote Mitla Pass * The morning roars again, the third novel Tip Marugg , is nominated for the AKO Literature Prize. Visual arts [ edit ] * Untitled (1988) Sigurdur Gudmundsson , Kralingen-Crooswijk, Rotterdam edit * Rotterdam Theatre(opened 1988), Wim Quist Born [ edit ] ; January Peruvian footballer Daniel Chavez Born on January 8 Belgian actress Eline De Munck Born on January 22 * 1 - Kenrick Monk , Australian swimmer * 2 - Ruth Bosibori , Kenyan athlete * 2 - Eric Willett , American snowboarder * 3 - Jonny Evans , Northern Irish footballer * 4 - Maksim Pasjajev , Ukrainian footballer (deceased in 2008 ) * 5 - Alexandra Engen , Swedish mountain biker * 5 - Nikola Kalinić , Croatian footballer * 6 - Marly van der Velden , Dutch actress * 7 - Haley Bennett , American actress and singer * 8 - Daniel Chavez , Peruvian footballer * 8 - Jirès Kembo Ekoko , French footballer * 8 - Marius Kranendonk , Dutch athlete * 8 - Adrián López , Spanish footballer * 8 - Michael Mancienne , English footballer * 8 - Lasse Nielsen , Danish footballer * 8 - Tom Raes , Belgian footballer * 8 - Jasper Vermeerbergen , Belgian footballer * 8 - Tobias Waisapy , Dutch footballer * 9 - Marc Crosas , Spanish footballer * 9 - Michael Lumb , Danish footballer * 10 - Leonard Patrick Komon , Kenyan athlete * 10 - Marvin Martin , French footballer * 11 - Oliver Oakes , British racing driver * 11 - Josh Schneider , American swimmer * 12 - Douglas Franco Teixeira , Brazilian footballer * 13 - Tatev Abrahamyan , Armenian-American chess star * 13 - Daniela Dodean , Romanian table tennis * 13 - Jonathan Midol , French freestyle skier * 13 - Tomás Rincón , Venezuelan footballer * 13 - Maren Stoffels , Dutch children's author * 14 - Farshad Bashir , Dutch politician * 14 - Ksenia Oestalova , Russian athlete * 15 - Róbert Gavenda , Slovak rider field * 16 - Nicklas Bendtner , Danish footballer * 17 - Héctor Moreno , Mexican footballer * 18 - Angelique Kerber , German tennis star * 18 - Mustafa Korkmaz , Dutch wheelchair basketball * 18 - Boy van Poppel , Dutch cyclist * 18 - Amelie Rosseneu , Belgian judoka * 19 - Aleksandrs Cauņa , Latvian footballer * 19 - Gergő Kis , Hungarian swimmer * 19 - Christopher Lima da Costa , Gabonese / Santo Mees athlete * 19 - Stef Wijlaars , Dutch footballer * 20 - Eugene Godsoe , American swimmer * 20 - Callum MacLeod , British racing driver * 20 - Pasquale di Sabatino , Italian racing driver * 21 - Ashton Eaton , American athlete * 22 - Eline De Munck , Belgian actress * 22 - Joeri Verlinden , Dutch swimmer * 24 - Nina Curtis , Australian sailor * 25 - Tatiana Golovin , French tennis star * 26 - Dimítrios Chondrokoúkis , Greek athlete * 26 - Gilbert Yegon , Kenyan athlete * 27 - Kerlon Moura Souza , Brazilian footballer * 27 - Domien Verschuuren , Dutch DJ * 29 - Halil Çolak , Dutch footballer * 29 - Tatjana Tsjernova , Russian athlete * 30 - Keshia Baker , American athlete * 31 - Gert Trasha , Albanian weightlifter ; February Dutch footballer Gregory van der Wiel Born on February 3 Barbadian singer Rihanna born on February 20 * 2 - Spencer O'Brien , Canadian snowboarder * 3 - Jana Martynova , Russian swimmer * 3 - Gregory van der Wiel , Dutch footballer * 4 - Edoardo Piscopo , Italian race car driver * 5 - Natalie Geisenberger , German luger star * 8 - Norbert Trandafir , Romanian swimmer * 9 - Lotte Friis , Danish swimmer * 10 - Reinier Saxton , Dutch golfer * 12 - David Hubert , Belgian footballer * 13 - Yevgeny Garanitsjev , Russian biathlete * 15 - Roel Dirven , Dutch actor * 15 - Peetu Piiroinen , Finnish snowboarder * 16 - Stipe Bačelić-Grgić , Croatian footballer * 16 - Denílson , Brazilian footballer * 16 - Mayon Kuipers , Dutch skater * 17 - Natascha Kampusch , the Austrian crime victims * 18 - Roman Neustädter , German footballer * 18 - Antonio Veic , Croatian tennis player * 18 - Andreas Wank , German ski jumper * 20 - Jakub Holuša , Czech athlete * 20 - Moreno Costanzo , Swiss footballer * 20 - Rihanna , Barbadian singer * 21 - Jaime Ayoví , Ecuadorian footballer * 21 - Beka Gotsiridze , Georgian footballer * 21 - Matthias de Zordo , German athlete * 22 - Jonathan Borlée , Belgian athlete * 22 - Kevin Borlée , Belgian athlete * 22 - Dane Searls , American BMX'er (deceased in 2011 ) * 22 - Aleksandr Soechoroekov , Russian swimmer * 23 - Anne-Sophie Barthet , French alpineskiester * 23 - Tarik Elyounoussi , Moroccan-Norwegian footballer * 23 - Nicolás Gaitán , Argentine footballer * 23 - Stefan Bullet , Dutch actor and singer * 25 - Ivan Ivanov , Bulgarian footballer * 25 - Chris Sagramola , Luxembourg footballer * 27 - Lee Hansin , South Korean skeleton racer * 27 - Mika Mäki , Finnish racing driver * 29 - Benedikt Höwedes , German footballer * 29 - Laurien Van den Broeck , Belgian actress ; March Australian clean jumper Matthew Mitcham Born on March 2 Swedish singer Agnes Carlsson born on March 6 * 1 - Jack Clarke , British racing driver * 2 - Matthew Mitcham , Australian clean jumper * 2 - Geert Arend Roorda , Dutch footballer * 3 - Rens van Eijden , Dutch footballer * 3 - Jan-Arie van der Heijden , Dutch footballer * 3 - Rafael Muñoz , Spanish swimmer * 3 - Ezinne Okparaebo , Norwegian athlete * 4 - Sophia Ralli , Greek alpineskiester * 6 - Agnes Carlsson , Swedish singer * 6 - Koen and Jos van der Donk , Dutch actors * 7 - Sebastian Faisst , German handball player (deceased in 2009 ) * 8 - Diego Biseswar , Dutch footballer * 8 - Fanny Horn , Norwegian biatlete * 9 - Fabio Onidi , Italian racing driver * 10 - Yoni Buyens , Belgian footballer * 10 - Ivan Rakitić , Croatian footballer * 10 - Joona Toivio , Finnish footballer * 13 - Erton Fejzullahu , Swedish footballer * 13 - Jane Trepp , Estonian swimmer * 14 - Sasha Grey , American porn actress * 15 - Sebastian Blanco , Argentine footballer * 15 - Jukka Lehtovaara , Finnish footballer * 15 - Jorrit East , Dutch short tracker * 17 - Rasmus Elm , Swedish footballer * 17 - Zhao Jin , Chinese swimmer * 19 - Max Kruse , German footballer * 19 - Muhamed Subašić , Bosnian footballer * 20 - Moniek Nijhuis , Dutch swimmer * 21 - Sergei Morozov , Russian athlete * 22 - Antoine Gillet , Belgian athlete * 22 - Qays Shayesteh , Afghan-Dutch footballer * 22 - Dean Smith , British racing driver * 22 - Olga Viloechina , Russian biatlete * 23 - Jason Kenny , English track cyclist * 23 - Ayana Onozuka , Japanese freestyleskiester * 24 - Jean-Guillaume Béatrix , French biathlete * 25 - Wesley Klein , Dutch singer * 25 - Mitchell Watt , Australian athlete * 27 - Brenda Song , American actress * 28 - Michel Poldervaart , Dutch footballer * 31 - Edith Miklos , Romanian alpineskiester ; April Swiss athlete Reto Schenkel born April 28 * 3 - Tim Krul , Dutch soccer goalkeeper * 5 - Andrei Mutulescu , Romanian footballer (deceased in 2011 ) * 7 - Bryon Wilson , American freestyle skier * 11 - Aleksandar Ignjatovic , Serbian footballer * 12 - Michael Rossi , French racing driver * 13 - Will Bratt , British racing driver * 13 - Máximo Cortés , Spanish racing driver * 13 - Dirk Marcellis , Dutch footballer * 14 - Maria Orlova , Russian skeleton star * 15 - Miro Varvodic , Croatian football goalkeeper * 16 - Simon Child , New Zealand hockey * 16 - Lars Lambooij , Dutch footballer * 16 - Marko Milinković , Serbian footballer * 19 - Ágnes Mutina , Hungarian swimmer * 21 - Ricky Berens , American swimmer * 21 - Jonathan Summerton , American race car driver * 22 - Alexander Vasjoenov , Russian hockey player (deceased in 2011 ) * 23 - Roald van Hout , Dutch footballer * 24 - Jey Crisfar , Belgian actor * 24 - Patrick jumping , Dutch artist * 25 - Melvin de Leeuw , Dutch footballer * 25 - Laura Lepistö , Finnish figure skater * 26 - Iason Abramashvili , Georgian alpine skier * 26 - Suzaan of Biljon , South African swimmer * 26 - Christian Kubusch , German swimmer * 26 - Hamid Oualich , French athlete * 28 - Jonathan Biabiany , French footballer * 28 - Juan Manuel Mata , Spanish footballer * 28 - Reto Schenkel , Swiss athlete * 29 - Taoufik Makhloufi , Algerian athlete * 30 - Sergio Canamasas , Spanish racing driver ; May British singer Adele Born on May 5 Croatian singer Daria Kinzer Born on May 28 * 1 - Maksim Goestik , Belarusian freestyle skier * 1 - Teodor Peterson , Swedish cross-country skier * 3 - Kaya Turski , Canadian freestyleskiester * 4 - Jelle De Bock , Belgian footballer * 4 - Radja Nainggolan , Belgian-Indonesian footballer * 5 - Adele , British singer * 5 - Frickson Erazo , Ecuadorian footballer * 5 - Audrey Robichaud , Canadian freestyleskiester * 9 - Ali Benomar , Dutch footballer * 10 - Mustapha El Kabir , Dutch footballer * 11 - Severin Freund , German ski jumper * 11 - Marcel Kittel , German cyclist * 11 - Ruud Creator , Dutch footballer * 12 - Marcelo , Brazilian footballer * 13 - William Lockwood , Australian rower * 13 - Matt McLean , American swimmer * 13 - Guillermo Meza , Mexican footballer (deceased in 2010 ) * 13 - Bart Vertenten , Belgian football referee * 17 - Erik Lesser , German biathlete * 17 - Granddi Ngoyi , French footballer * 18 - Chen Rong , Chinese athlete * 20 - Jens Geerts , Belgian model and presenter * 20 - Kim Lamarre , Canadian freestyleskiester * 23 - Iain Jensen , Australian yachtsman * 23 - Maja Klepić , Bosnian alpineskiester * 24 - Fumilay Fonseca , Santo Mees athlete * 25 - Anémone Marmottan , French alpineskiester * 25 - Mato Jajalo , Croatian footballer * 25 - Cameron van der Burgh , South African swimmer * 26 - Juan Cuadrado , Colombian footballer * 26 - Andrea Russotto , Italian footballer * 26 - Dani Samuels , Australian athlete * 26 - Akito Watabe , Japanese Nordic combined skier * 27 - Celso Borges , Costa Rican footballer * 27 - Blaž Furdi , Slovenian cyclist * 27 - Andrejs Rastorgujevs , Latvian biathlete * 28 - Carmen Jordá , Spanish racing driver * 28 - Daria Kinzer , Croatian singer * 31 - Diorno Obedient , Dutch rapper ; June French alpineskiester Taina Barioz Born on June 2 * 1 - Javier Hernández , Mexican footballer * 2 - Sergio Agüero , Argentine footballer * 2 - Taina Barioz , French alpineskiester * 3 - Rihairo Meulens , Dutch footballer * 4 - Jesper Modin , Swedish cross-country skier * 6 - Ryan Brathwaite , Barbadian athlete * 9 - Sara Isakovic , Slovenian swimmer * 9 - Sokratis Papastathopoulos , Greek footballer * 12 - Eren Derdiyok , Kurdish-Swiss footballer * 12 - Mauricio Isla , Chilean footballer * 14 - Levi van Kempen , Dutch actor * 15 - Donny Gorter , Dutch footballer * 15 - Jennie Johansson , Swedish swimmer * 16 - Marit Bouwmeester , Dutch sailor * 17 - Stephanie Rice , Australian swimmer * 18 - Linsy Heister , Dutch open water swimmer * 18 - Porscha Lucas , American athlete * 20 - Wendy van der Zanden , Dutch swimmer * 22 - Davíd Garza Pérez , Mexican race car driver * 25 - Therese Johaug , Norwegian cross-country star * 27 - Kate Ziegler , American swimmer * 29 - Martina Schindler , Slovak singer ; July Dutch athlete Giovanni Codrington born July 17 * 1 - Sofiane Milous , French judoka * 2 - Sjur Rothe , Norwegian cross-country skier * 3 - Anssi Koivuranta , Finnish ski jumper * 3 - Miguel Ángel López , Spanish athlete * 3 - Winston Reid , New Zealand footballer * 5 - Nadzeja Pisareva , Belarusian biatlete * 7 - Sophie Rodriguez , French snowboarder * 8 - Juthatip Maneephan , Thai cyclist * 8 - Miki Roqué , Spanish football (deceased in 2012 ) * 9 - Ervin Haxhi , Albanian cyclist * 11 - Andreas Bjelland , Danish footballer * 12 - Thomas Smet , Belgian athlete * 13 - He Ping Ping , Chinese smallest man (deceased in 2010 ) * 14 - Daphne Paelinck , Belgian actress * 14 - Travis Ganong , American alpine skier * 14 - Jeremy Stravius , French swimmer * 16 - Sergio Busquets , Spanish footballer * 16 - Jose Silverio Rocchi , Mexican footballer * 17 - Giovanni Codrington , Dutch athlete * 19 - Sergei Peroenin , Russian swimmer * 20 - Toni Kolehmainen , Finnish footballer * 21 - Marjan Kalhor , Iranian alpineskiester * 21 - Robert Renwick , British swimmer * 22 - Rasa Leleivyte , Lithuanian cyclist * 23 - Daniel Mancinelli , Italian racing driver * 24 - Besmir Banushi , Albanian cyclist * 25 - John Goossens , Dutch footballer * 25 - Tom Hiariej , Dutch footballer * 26 - Arnaud Destatte , Belgian athlete * 27 - Birgit Ente , Dutch judoka * 28 - Jacky Schoenaker , Dutch hockey star * 28 - Serhiy Semenov , Ukrainian biathlete * 29 - Emmanuel Biron , French athlete * 29 - Marleen Pot , Dutch short track star ; August Dutch footballer Jeffrey Sarpong born August 3 * 2 - Sanne-Samina Hanssen , Dutch actress * 2 - Rocío Sánchez Moccia , Argentinian hockey star * 2 - Morgan Scroggy , American swimmer * 3 - Jeffrey Sarpong , Dutch footballer * 3 - Fabio Scozzoli , Italian swimmer * 4 - Hilde-Katrine Engeli , Norwegian snowboarder * 4 - Michael Herck , Romanian car driver * 5 - Fabio Cordi , Italian snowboarder * 5 - Michael Jamieson , British swimmer * 5 - Federica Pellegrini , Italian swimmer * 6 - Tongo Doumbia , Malian footballer * 8 - Beatrice of York , Princess of the United Kingdom * 11 - Stefano Bensi , Luxembourg footballer * 12 - Tejay van Garderen , American cyclist * 12 - Rami Gershon , Israeli footballer * 15 - Oussama Assaidi , Dutch footballer * 16 - Ismaïl Aissati , Dutch footballer * 16 - Mark Bloemendaal , Dutch footballer * 16 - James Cole , British racing driver * 17 - Justin Dorey , Canadian freestyle skier * 19 - Niels Destadsbader , Flemish actor * 19 - Karolina Belts , Polish freestyleskiester * 20 - Thomas Hylkema , Dutch racing driver * 22 - Pedro Enrique , Brazilian racing driver * 24 - Rupert Grint , British actor * 24 - Dávid Verrasztó , Hungarian swimmer * 25 - Ingvild Snildal , Norwegian swimmer * 26 - Mike Westerman , Dutch short tracker * 27 - Federico Leo , Italian racing driver * 28 - Ray Jones , English footballer (deceased in 2007 ) * 29 - Harry Aikines-Aryeetey , British athlete * 30 - Ernests Gulbis , Latvian tennis player * 31 - Ella Leyers , Flemish actress * 31 - David Ospina , Colombian footballer ; September Dutch singer Esmée Denters born on September 28 * 2 - Bastiaan Nagtegaal , Dutch radio DJ * 4 - Anna Berecz , Hungarian alpineskiester * 5 - Nuri Sahin , Turkish-German footballer * 6 - Arnaud Bovolenta , French freestyle skier * 7 - Paul Iacono , American actor * 7 - Ivan Samarin , Russian racing driver * 7 - Arnór Smárason , Icelandic footballer * 8 - Ben Payal , Luxembourg footballer * 9 - Charlene Meulenberg , Dutch singer * 10 - Davide Bresadola , Italian ski jumper and former nordic combined skier * 10 - Maico Buncio , Filipino motorcycle racer (deceased in 2011 ) * 11 - Anastasia Tsjaun , Russian swimmer * 12 - Nastasia Noens , French alpineskiester * 13 - Eva-Maria Brem , Austrian alpineskiester * 13 - Aleksandra Fedoriva , Russian athlete * 13 - Oliver Fisher , English golfer * 13 - Iouri Podladtchikov , Russian-Swiss snowboarder * 15 - Jukka Raitala , Finnish footballer * 15 - Tanja Zakelj , Slovenian mountain biker * 19 - Thiemo de Bakker , Dutch tennis player * 23 - Dennis Krohne , Dutch footballer * 23 - Julian Reid , Jamaican / British athlete * 24 - Joline Höstman , Swedish swimmer * 26 - Robert Hurley , Australian swimmer * 26 - Nelson Panciatici , French racing driver * 27 - Maruša Ferk , Slovenian alpineskiester * 27 - Ronan of Zandbeek , Dutch cyclist * 28 - Marin Cilic , Croatian tennis player * 28 - Esmée Denters , Dutch singer * 28 - Martina Grimaldi , Italian swimmer * 30 - Sade Daal , Surinamese swimmer ; October Dutch actor Sascha Visser born on October 19 * 2 - Andreas Moe , Swedish singer * 5 - Robbie Kruse , Australian footballer * 5 - Meagen Nay , Australian swimmer * 5 - Anthony Van Loo , Belgian footballer * 7 - Chad La Tourette , American swimmer * 7 - Sebastiaan Verschuren , Dutch swimmer * 9 - Mireia Gutiérrez , Andorran skier * 9 - Blessing Okagbare , Nigerian athlete * 10 - Hanser García , Cuban swimmer * 10 - Jason Moore , British racing driver * 11 - Mekonnen Gebremedhin , Ethiopian athlete * 11 - Mario Todorović , Croatian swimmer * 12 - Wilfried Bony , Ivorian footballer * 15 - Imane Merga , Ethiopian athlete * 15 - Mesut Ozil , German footballer * 16 - Matthijs van de Sande Bakhuyzen , Dutch actor * 17 - Belal Mansoor Ali , Bahrain athlete * 17 - Federico Colbert Aldo , Italian swimmer * 18 - Mads Glæsner , Danish swimmer * 18 - Marie-Pier Prefontaine , Canadian alpineskiester * 18 - Tessa Schram , Dutch actress * 19 - Jalil Anibaba , American football player * 19 - Sascha Visser , Dutch actor and singer * 20 - Francena McCorory , American athlete * 21 - Jonathan Parr , Norwegian footballer * 23 - Dani Clos , Spanish racing driver * 24 - Jeremy Cota , American freestyle skier * 24 - Emilia Fahlin , Swedish cyclist * 24 - Daniel McKenzie , British racing driver * 24 - Hideki Yamauchi , Japanese racing driver * 25 - Daan Bovenberg , Dutch footballer * 27 - Sanne van Paassen , Dutch cyclist and rider field * 29 - Ryan Cochrane , Canadian swimmer ; November * 2 - Julia Görges , German tennis star * 3 - Veli Kavlak , Austrian footballer * 4 - Robert Cregan , Irish racing driver * 5 - Ron Meulenkamp , Dutch darter * 8 - Jessica Lowndes , Canadian actress and singer * 13 - Espen Aarnes Hvammen , Norwegian skater * 13 - Loes Smeets , Dutch football player * 14 - Simon Schempp , German biathlete * 14 - Kenny Steppe , Belgian football goalkeeper * 18 - Elaine Breeden , American swimmer * 18 - Larisa Iltsjenko , Russian swimmer * 20 - Marie-Laure Brunet , French biatlete * 20 - Roberto Rosales , Venezuelan footballer * 21 - Sina Candrian , Swiss snowboarder * 21 - Eric Frenzel , German nordic combined skier * 21 - Nikita Lobintsev , Russian swimmer * 23 - Loes Zanderink , Dutch swimmer * 24 - Dorian van Rysselberghe , Dutch windsurfer * 25 - Lalonde Gordon , athlete from Trinidad and Tobago * 25 - Nodar Koemaritasjvili Georgian luger (deceased in 2010 ) * 29 - Marco Belotti , Italian swimmer * 29 - Abby Bishop , Australian basketball player * 29 - Adam Klein , American swimmer ; December * 1 - Matts Olsson , Swedish alpine skier * 5 - Miralem Sulejmani , Serbian footballer * 7 - Nathan Adrian , American swimmer * 8 - Veronika Vitkova , Czech biatlete * 9 - Ji Liping , Chinese swimmer * 10 - Wilfried Bony , Ivorian footballer * 10 - Mitchell Donald , Dutch footballer * 10 - Jon Lancaster , British racing driver * 10 - Neven Subotić , Serbian footballer * 13 - Bai Xue , Chinese athlete * 14 - Vanessa Hudgens , American actress, singer and model * 14 - Roberto Nani , Italian alpine skier * 16 - Anna Popplewell , British actress * 17 - Filip Kasalica , Montenegrin footballer * 17 - David Rudisha , Kenyan athlete * 17 - Jin Sun-yu , Korean short track star * 18 - Hazel O'Sullivan , Irish model * 19 - Alexis Sanchez , Chilean footballer * 20 - Denise Herrmann , German cross country star * 21 - Anneloes Kock , Dutch football player * 22 - King Gyan Osei , Ghana soccer * 23 - Julia Murray , Canadian freestyleskiester * 25 - Kajsa Kling , Swedish alpineskiester * 30 - Bavo Anciaux , Flemish politician Deceased [ edit ] Extremes in Belgium edit * February 8 : Tornado causes damage between Gistel and Bredene, near Ostend. * March 8 : 1.05 meters of snow in Botrange (Waimes). * March : March with highest rainfall total of the 20th century: the month of March amounted to 138.1 mm (normal: 61.3 mm). * March : March with lowest sunshine duration: 62 hours (normal 140 hours). * May 7 : In several places there is, mingled with the rain, sand from the Sahara on Belgian soil. * May 26 : Rainfall Total Vlijtingen (Riemst): 90 mm. * July 23 : Tornado in the region between Tongeren and Maasmechelen. * November 20 : 14 cm of snow in Saint-Hubert. * November 22 : Minimum temperature: -15.3 ° C in Elsenborn (Bütgenbach). Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions * Category:1988